


To where it first began

by Legendofgays



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alice and Robin - Freeform, Curious Archer - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Mad Archer, MadArcher - Freeform, OUAT - Freeform, One Shot, loosely inspired by tiera's answer at the Burbank 2018 con, ouat universe, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22918117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legendofgays/pseuds/Legendofgays
Summary: Set after Season 7, Robin and Alice are happy and in love. There is just one thing Robin has to do. In an attempt at romance, Robin brings them back to where they first met to ask her one simple question.
Relationships: Alice | Tilly/Robin | Margot
Comments: 13
Kudos: 67





	To where it first began

**Author's Note:**

> Hi to those who probably will never read this but I wanted to write it anyway because I fell into the rabbit hole that was madarcher all over again. This fic is loosely based around the answer Tiera gave at the burbank con in 2018 when someone asked her how she'd propose to Alice. I hope you enjoy it and ignore my mistakes... let me know what you think!

“Robin, where are we going?” Alice chased after her as they ran through the woods. Their feet clambered along the forest floor. Robin’s heart was racing faster than her feet. She could feel the cool air freeze against her cheeks trying its best to calm her nerves. Her plan itself was ridiculous enough and probably not her best but the sentiment of her actions remained the same as they always have. 

“You’re going to have to catch me to find out,” She called out from behind her. She knew Alice was the only one who could. Running track for three years was nothing compared to Alice’s slew of adventures. 

“You say that as if I haven’t already done that before.” Alice increased her pace, closing the distance between the two. Then a small glimmer caught the corner of Robin’s eye. This was the spot. She could either pay for this later or it could end up being one of her happiest memories, only time would tell and there were seconds left on the clock. A quick skip and twist in her steps confused the girl chasing behind her but not enough to stop her from tripping over a wire, sending a cage from above to capture her. Alice with a mouthful of dry leaves in her mouth sat up in a huff and spat them out defeatedly. “Why does this always happen to me?” She groaned examining the contraption that contained her. Robin stood just outside with an amused smile across her face, looking back at the girl she fell in love with. 

“We ought to stop meeting like this.” Robin crouched down and pulled her lips together into a weak pout before letting out a light chuckle. 

“Ha ha very funny. Now, will you help me out of this please?” Alice pulled herself from the ground and slumped her shoulders, her arms crossing over each other. Robin quietened, looking at her toes. Her hands trembling, her palms sweating and her nerves buzzing inside of her. She stood up and turned her back for a second. “Robin?” Alice asked with a touch of confusion lacing her voice. 

“I’ve been trying for so long to find the right way, the perfect way of doing this.” She rubbed her thumb against her hands nervously. She turned back around to face Alice and started to drum her hands nervously together. Then she clasped them suddenly to stop.

“What’s going on? You’re acting strange. Which coming from me should really tell you something.” Alice mused humorously to herself for a moment before refocusing her attention at the task at hand. 

“We’ve survived a lot together. Cages, curses, trolls. And we always find a way back to each other.” Robin shuffled her feet and looked up into Alice’s beautiful stormy blue eyes. To this day, they made her heart leap out of her chest. Everything about Alice did. 

“Like I’ve said before we’d always know each other.” Alice’s voice softened, momentarily distracted from the cage that stood between them. Robin bit her lips recalling the last time she’d said those words to her.

“And you’ve always been right. I’d spent so many years watching everyone else’s stories unfold and I never imagined mine to lead me here. With you. You are the one external thing I never factored in. You’re the one that showed me what real love means. Without you, I wouldn’t have gotten here. Hell, I’d probably be off seeking worthless glory in my father’s name.” Robin stared at her feet now and took a step closer towards Alice. Alice reached through the bars of the cage and caressed Robin’s cheek. She melted at her touch. 

“Not that I mind hearing all of this love, but would you mind getting me out of here so I can kiss you now?” Alice drew Robins gaze towards hers and ran her thumb across her cheek with an all so innocent smile Robin knew and loved. Robin took hold of her hand and drew it from her face to concentrate better. It was embarrassing how weak she was to a simple touch. 

“In a second,” Robin said. “Ha. I don’t know why I’m suddenly so scared.” Robin shook out her fingers nervously and Alice looked over her concerned now. Robin was never one to be jittery. 

“Robin, seriously. What’s going on? You’re starting to worry me.” Alice tried to reach for her but was stopped by the stupid cage. She threw her hands up in annoyance. “Seriously can you let me out of here?” She pulled at the bars of the cage.

“No no no it’s okay. There’s nothing to worry about I promise.” Robin took a moment of pause to collect her thoughts and words. She needed this to be perfect. Or as close as she could get it. “I love you more than I could have ever imagined possible. And I will forever be grateful for the day you were trapped in this very cage by accident.”

“Wait you did this?” Alice’s eyes widened as she stared back at Robin in shock. 

“Well yes, but hold on I do have a point I’m getting to.” Robin defended quickly. “We met in this very spot. And it’s this very spot that changed my entire life for the better. So what I’m trying to get at here is this.” Robin locked eyes with Alice now and reached into her pockets. She got down on one knee and held out a small box. “Will you change my life again and marry me?” Robin asked and Alice dropped to her knees, cupping her mouth in utter shock. Robin opened the box and there sat a beautiful diamond ring that was nearly as extravagant as Alice herself. 

“Yes.” Her voice cracked as she answered. Robin let out a chuckle of relief before Alice drew her in for a kiss. She tugged her in as close as she could until her head bumped into the cage. They fell apart, laughter filling the space between them now. “Okay. Now, will you let me out?” Alice begged exacerbated. 

“Right. Yes. Give me a second.” Robin scrambled up and pulled the lever that released Alice from the cage. Before she could even turn back to meet Alice, she threw her arms around her neck and pulled her into a crushing kiss. Robin’s arms wrapped around Alice’s waist and sunk into the sweet bliss of Alice’s touch, taste. After a moment they finally came back up for air and Robin rested her forehead upon Alice’s.

“I just have one question,” Alice muttered and Robin cracked a smile.

“And what is that?” She asked. 

“Why the cage?” Alice said with a tone that danced along the lines of a playful annoyance. 

“So you couldn’t say no.” Robin joked but a small part of her did almost fear that she would. Alice could hear it in her voice, like everything else. Robin was still the only book she knew inside and out. She traced her fingers along Robin’s hairline and directed her gaze towards her. 

“How could you ever think for a second I’d say no?” Alice spoke lightly and Robin’s eyes softened as her heart poured out of her in one singular look. “You’re my Nobin.” She teased lightly and they both laughed.

“I thought I told you not to call me that.” Robin rolled her eyes weakly. 

“Well, it only seems fitting considering you’ve trapped me in a cage twice.” She smiled and kissed the girl. “Just so you know, next time we renew our vows or you tell me we’re pregnant or something you don’t need to trap me in a cage,” Alice noted.

“Pregnant huh?” Robin arched her brow, her lips pulled into a wide grin. 

“Oh yeah. I plan on making many little Robins with you.” She smirked devilishly. 

“I don’t think that’s how it works.” Robin quipped quirking her brow. 

“Shhhhhh.” Alice hushed before drawing Robin into another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> did you like it?


End file.
